Rock, Paper  Lube?
by YaoiYuri-chan
Summary: We left off with Hasanuma and Mitsuo trying to choose the Uke and Seme. How better to go through with this than Rock Paper Scissors? Lemon and smexyness ensue! In the bath!


**Disclaimer: Nothing but the funny words in here are mine... heh I say funny words...**

A/N: Hello! This will be the first time I have ever written a Non-Naruto Story. Whoo, this is gonna be hard! Well, wish me luck!

Mitsuo: Naruto? WTF!!!

Ichi: Chill man. She's a major Naruto Otaku!

Poke: Plus, I've finished your series!

Hasanuma: You mean no more new books?

Poke: -tear- Nope! -cry-

Mitsuo: OMG! Don't cry! Ummm... What's your name?

Poke: Poke-chan!

Hasanuma: Can we get to the story? I wanna see what this new girl can do!

Naruto: -in the distance- NOOOO RUN WHILE YOU STILL -

Poke: -shoves sock in mouth-

Ichi: Uhhh, maybe we should go...

Poke: Too late my little friends! The story has begun!!! -evil otaku laugh-

**_Rock, Paper, ... Lube? _**

"Mitsuo! Mitsuo, where are you?" called Hasanuma's voice. Poor Hasanuma had been looking all over the shrine for Mitsuo due to the fact that there were at least three spirts wandering around the shrine today. Mikuni had gone off to the U.S. for some spiritual work and the charms he'd placed around the Shrine were now worn out and gone. This meant that Mitsuo was at the mercy of any ghost that found him.

"Oh no!" came a voice from the end of the hall. Hasanuma sped off in it's direction. Hoping and hoping he'd make it there before the spirit did whatever it had to do to posses his boyfriend.

"Mitsuo? Are you in here?" he said throwing open the door to his and Mitsuo's room.

Just inside lay Mitsu spwen arcross the floor, face down with a wet paint brush in his hand and the bottle of ink spilled into his hair. Further off to the side were three stacks of charm cards, the same kind Mikuni used on the place. _'Huh? Charm cards? Is this where Mitsuo has been this whole time? He had me real worried!'_ he growled inwardly.

"I messed up again!" cried little Mitsuo. He crumpled up an ink-splatered charm card and tossed it in the overly full trash bin to his left. "And now look I've got ink in my hair! Grr!"

Chuckling slightly Hasanuma leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I would get that ink out before it dies your hair."

Mitsuo blushed and whipped around and came smack into the face of his boyfriend. Which meant, of course, it was an accidental kiss. When Hasanuma pulled back his saw that the smaller boy was beet red and stammering his head off. It was so kawaii when the little light-haired boy got all flushed and nervous. Quickly he helped him up and smiled. Still blushing he returned the older boy's grin with his own. "Do you have any shampoo? Mikuni-san used all of mine." Hasanuma nodded and they walked to the bath area.

After a few minutes both men got into the bath and began to scrub the others back. Suddenly, when Mitsuo had announced he was finished Hasanuma turned around and kissed him deeply. Without a second thought he returned the kiss with passion. Slowly Hasanuma's hands travled from Mitsuo's hips to his ass. Giving a light squeeze he made his motive very clear. Breaking apart Mitsuo gave him the No-Way-in-Hell-I'm-On-the-Bottem Face. But Hasanuma had a back-up plan.

"Rock, paper sciccors. Loser gets bottem until Christmas." after thinking it over for a minute he agreed and they went for a best two-out-of-three deal.

One, two, three, Hasanuma: Rock. Mitsuo: Paper.

One, two, three, Hasanuma: Scissors. Mitsuo: Paper.

It all come down to this!

One.

Two.

Three...

Hasanuma: Rock. Mitsu: Scissors.

"Aw, damn!" Yet another blush made its way to the poor boy's face. He had lost, he really wished he had stayed with paper! That plan always works. Paper, paper, paper!

Hasanuma smiled and nuzzled into the other's neck. slowly he whispered, "I'll be gental, I promise..." Just hearing that sexy, smooth voice gave Mitsuo the gooose bumps. He figured the six months of ass-sex was worth it, as long as he spoke like that every time.

Before he could say anything Hasanuma was nipping and licking his neck, slowly turning the spot red. After a few nips he began to suck and swirl his tongue over the spot. This sent Mitsuo's nerves over the edge. He leaned into the touch and let out a low moan of pure pleasure. Grinning wickedly the dark-haired teen slid his hand up to rub along the younger boy's nipple. Both perked without much effort, as did something else. Slowly Hasanuma leaned over Mitsuo and rubbed their groins together. Panting Mitsuo moved along with his pace, increasing the friction that was driving them both insane with pleasure.

"Mmm, more, harder.." panted the smaller boy. "P-please..."

He gladly obliged. They both quickened their pace and pushed hard into the other. Just before Mitsuo came Hasanuma pulled away. He got behind him and whispered into his ear the promise from just minute before. Then, suddenly, he slid one finger inside the younger boy. He gasped at the sudden intusion and wriggled a bit to adjust himself to become more comfortable. As soon as he got used to the feeling another digit was inserted. Slowly he moved his fingers in and out, opening and closing them. When Mitsuo was finally ready both fingers were withdrawn and the head of Hasanuma's cock could be felt at his enterance. "Just relax..."

There was a small, sharp pain in his rear but it soon melted away into bliss as Hasanuma moved in and out slowly. He continued this horribly slow pace for a few minutes before Mitsuo beg him to move faster, which he did. Soon afterwards he hit a spot that sent the other over the edge with white-hot pleasure. He called out and his lover hit the spot over and over again until he came. After a few more thrusts Hasanuma came as well.

They lay in the bath panting leaning on each other for an hour before they stood and exited. When they got to their room they saw Kanau shooing away some spirits that stood at the border of the shrine. When he heard them he turned and blushed, realizing they were bot naked, save the towles wrapped loosely around their waists. "Um, hi..." he grinned and made a bee-line for the door. Before he ran out he said, "Mitsuo, thanks for the charm cards. The spirits are staying away now." And then he was gone.

"So that's waht you were doing!" he said hugging the smaller boy. "What a smarty! And here I was worried sick!"

"Oh! Really? I'm sorry! I should have toel you!" Mitsuo said looking up franticly into the eyes of his lover.

"Whatever, it's all right. Let's get to bed, it's really late."

So they dressed and crawled into the same bed roll. In just a minute nad tweny-nine seconds round two started up again. Lucky for Mitsuo there was lotion nearby.

_**Oshimai**_

A/N: Well? How was it? Good, bad, did you want to kill yourself half way through? TELL ME! By reviewing!

Ichi: -read the whole thing- I'm scarred for life...

Poke: If this one goes over well I might write one staring you Ichi-kun!

Hasanuma: Sounds good! -thumbs up-

Mitsuo: My ass hurts!

Poke: Don't whine... felt good though huh?

Ichi: Oi, Poke-chan you weren't serious about that whole next time it's me thing, right?

Poke:

Ichi: RIGHT?!?!?

Hasanuma: Wanna go for round three? -walks off-

Poke: Bye know! Remember to review! I've got ramen and cookies!

Ichi: ... help me...


End file.
